Ogrémoch
Summary Ogrémoch is a powerful Earth elemental and the prince of the evil earthen beings. He was an obscure and wary being, claiming all treasures beneath the crust of the world as his kingdom. Few could claim to have seen the reclusive mountain. Ogrémoch possessed a fortress in his elemental plane, and lined the fortress with the corpses of his still-living enemies, suggesting some form of necromantic capability. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Ogrémoch, Tyrant of the Black Earth, Mountain of Doom, Prince of Evil Earth, The Mountain that Walks Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Likely billions of years old Classification: Earth Archomental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Elemental Intangibility, Portal Creation, Corruption (Type 3, can corrupt beings of similar elements to him), Power Bestowal, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with spirits, concepts, abstracts, intangibles, and nonexistent beings), Possibly Necromancy, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation via Legendary Resistances, Durability Negation vs inanimate objects, Summoning, Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 9), likely Avatar Creation, Light Manipulation, Limited Duplication, Transmutation, Crystal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Absorption, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Damage Reduction, Martial Arts, Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Magic, Reality Warping, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Comparable to Imix, who could passively cause whatever terrain he was in to become a desert) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Should be laughably superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Comparable to Imix) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ (Can withstand attacks from comparable elemental princes) Stamina: Infinite Range: Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The Type 9 of creatures of other planar creatures is rarely combat applicable, as death outside of their plane often results in 100 years of banishment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Create Gargoyle: Ogremoch can tear pieces of itself off to generate a Gargoyle * Meld with Stone: Ogremoch can meld with all earthen materials. * Move Earth: The Prince is able to shift all Earthen materials through magic. * Wall of Stone: Ogremoch can generate a large wall of pure stone from nothing. * Summon Elemental: Ogremoch can summon forth other elementals of his subtype. * Stomp: Generates a shockwave. Ogremoch.jpg|Ogrémoch as he appears in Monster Manual 3, 4th edition Ogremoch3e.png|Ogrémoch as he appears in Dragon Magazine #347 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists